This invention relates to blade delivery systems which have replaced tillage plows and the like. It is known that the use of plows or other devices having for example tillage discs for tilling the earth or otherwise opening and turning a furrow through the ground suffer from the disadvantage that the moisture in the soil is unnecessarily exposed to evaporation. In the past it was necessary to open the earth so that the ground beneath the surface could be seeded, fertilized and watered. Whether this was accomplished by machinery or done manually, prior art machines or manual systems also suffered from the disadvantage that fertilizer was typically delivered into close proximity to the seeds being sown occasionally resulting in the seeds becoming chemically burnt.
Thus there exists a need for, and it is an object of the present invention to provide, a blade which can be partially submerged into earth and translated therethrough, where the blade disturbs the earth minimally and without tillage and is adapted to deliver one or all of seeds, fertilizer or water from the blade in advantageous spaced apart relation as hereinafter described.